


Long Live the King

by Theflamingriceball



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Character Death, F/M, General Dark Themes, Gunplay, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Love/Hate Relationship, Mafia au if you squint, Mafia!Kylo, RC is a sassy bitch, kylo ren AU, let's go out with a bang, weapons violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflamingriceball/pseuds/Theflamingriceball
Summary: The day had been normal, as the day before. The fear had gone.  You were finally free.Or so you thought.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	Long Live the King

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing I've ever publicly posted here so please roast me to oblivion, thanks.

The metallic taste in your mouth is the first thing your mind registered as you came to in darkness. There was blood in your mouth again. Shit, you must've taken a harder hit than you thought, if the incessant headache was anything to go by. A rough jerk jostled your head around before a rush of bright light suddenly stung your weary eyes. It took a moment for your body to adjust to the sudden lighting change before you were able to ascertain just where exactly those thugs had dragged you off to. 

Moving slightly in your chair, you felt the rope restraints dig into your forearms from behind your back. Well, whomever it was that wanted you, they sure took some precautions, but not enough as you weren’t actually tied to the chair itself. 

_ Tied up, but nowhere to go,  _ you thought. A low huff startled you out of your attempted assessment of the room. You blinked a few extra times to clear part of the haze from your vision before you were able to fully take in the form before you. A tall male presence, leaning against the lone giant desk, arms crossed over his chest, black suit practically glued to him like a second skin. Your eyes trailed further up his frame to the pin on his lapel. Wait… was that a cracked helmet pin? The realization started to dawn on you, hesitation taking root, however you couldn’t look away from the man before you. You finally brought your gaze fully up to the sharp eyes of a man you knew far too well. 

“Oh fuck me…” you groaned under your breath. This was the  _ last _ place you wanted to be, wherever this was. Another few blinks cleared your vision fully and you could tell you had been placed in some sort of office, yet it seemed... different somehow. It was oddly bare considering the rather large size of the room. A dark chuckle echoed in response to your initial grumbling, your eyes snapping back to your captor to catch a slight twitch of his lips, a minute change to his usual scowling face. 

“I would, but you have a nasty habit of running away. Little soldiers like you are supposed to listen to their superiors.” 

The cocky asshole took large strides forward further into the glaring light surrounding you. As he stood before you, arms still crossed, his deep brown eyes assessed your whole body slowly, causing you to shudder. Gods, how you wanted to punch that pale face of his so badly. You hated having the weight of his gaze travel over you. He always knew how to make you feel so small with just a glance, his massive frame not helping much either in that regard.

“ _ Tsk… _ Still so high and mighty. Nice to see you haven’t changed much while i’ve been gone,” you scoffed. The barely contained rage threatened to spill over in every word you spat at him. Kylo Ren got under your skin just by existing, but even more so being right in front of you again after months on the run. Now that pompous attitude of his was directed squarely at you once more. It only spurred on your anger from your current predicament. 

“Took you longer than I thought it would to find me,  _ your highness _ ,” you hissed. If only looks could actually kill, oh how you would be smearing your former commander’s blood all over the floor at that moment. The floor that was making some odd sounds as you shuffled your feet across it… Before there was a moment to break away from his stare to inspect the cause of the sounds, Kylo’s large hand roughly grabbed your face. The pain from your swollen cheek caused you to hiss in pain as his fingers dug in harshly. 

“ **Don’t.** Silence.” 

The threatening rumble of his words was nothing short of a command, more like a threat, one that for any other of his underlings would be absolute. However, he wasn’t your boss, not anymore. Nobody ordered you around now, least of all him.

“You don’t own me, Kylo. Remember? I quit. You and the business.” 

Fury quickly flashed through his eyes as his scowl set even further into his features. He gripped your jaw tighter as his aura shifted, a darkness overtaking him as he lifted your chin up to directly face the harsh lights above your chair and leaned in close. Too close. 

The moment seemed to drag on for eternity, both of you staring the other down, before suddenly his gaze breaks from yours and travels across the bruised cheek you were sporting. His thumb shifted and pressed against your jaw, turning your cheek up so he could get a better look at the damage his guards dealt to you during your capture. The dried blood across your forehead and had colored your cheek a deep red over the now bulging purple and green spots that dotted the remainder of your face. 

“You’re quite beautiful like this.” 

_ “Excuse me?” _

His words took you by complete surprise. Was he crazy? He had brought you back to him by force, his goons beating you into submission and he had the  _ audacity  _ to call you pretty?? This asshole, he was enjoying it. The thought sparked a new flicker of rage. He was grinning, as if possessed by the devil himself, full on grinning, those dark eyes of his narrowing ever so slightly in mirth. 

“However… I think there’s something very important you forgot, you beautiful little brat.” His words came out louder than before, yet also each syllable he spoke seemed to add even more weight to your body. It was almost as if the weight of his words were trying to crush you into the ground. How did breathing become so much harder all of a sudden?

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“This is  _ my _ city.” With a flourish Kylo stepped back from you and over to the large windows facing the glowing evening lights. 

“I own  _ everything _ .” The short burst of manic laughter erupting from him unnerved you, setting you on high alert. He turned around again quickly, pulling something from the waistband of his suit pants as he descended upon you faster than humanly possible. In a flash the firearm was pressed into your chest, leaving you wide eyed and slack jawed.

“I’m the goddamn **_KING_** of this city. And I don’t need useless pawns who fight back.” 

The loud bang echoed through the sparse room as your body collapsed to the floor. You coughed weakly as you gasped for air, seeing the crimson flowing from you out across the plastic tarp. Oh…

So that’s what that sound was after all.


End file.
